


Friday

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, F/M, Falling for each other, Getting Together, My favorite type of fic, No Smut, One Shot, Rex needs some help, and Fives annoying Rex, just another self serving Captain Rex fic, just fluff, just for fun, setting a date, still no Y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Fives noticed the obvious romantic tension between Captain Rex and the new civilian contractor and decides to take matters into his own hands. Just a cute little one shot about our favorite clones and the ever present quest to get Rex a girlfriend.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if there's something you want to see me write, I am incredibly bored and am running low on ideas. This is based off of a prompt I saw years ago so credit to the initial poster

Fives was just coming back from his latest mission when he spotted them from across the landing platform. His brother, Rex, was leaning against a wall talking to the civilian, again. In a nearly identical position to the one he had left them in nearly a week ago. The only major difference was for once rex was talking to the woman without his helmet on. Fives smiled to himself realizing that the Captain was likely beginning to work up the nerve to ask her out, as he was no longer hiding his face the moment she walked into the room. Fives watched them for a moment noticing that Rex could not seem to hold himself still, consistently fidgeting with his helmet as he spoke to the small woman. He found himself stifling a laugh as he watched the significantly larger man nearly cower away from the ever joyful civilian, as though her small form could even damage the layers of armor Rex wore. For her part the civilian appeared just as tense, often reaching up to play with the loose hairs which were coming undone from her tight bun. Fives smiled to himself, seeing plainly what was obviously hidden from the couple. 

"Ah," Jesse approached his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder, heavily. Fives did not look at Jesse, instead observing the way the woman fluttered her eyes at the stumbling Captain. "I see Rex is still all over her. I figured he's be bored by now." Fives simply shook his head.

"Why would he be, she's looking at him like he's the greatest man who has ever lived," Fives laughed. As they watched the girl learned I closer to Rex and placed her hand on his arm. The touch appeared gentle but Rex reacted by stiffening like a man who had just been punched. Fives smiled realizing that the civilian was likely more bold than Rex, perhaps she would be the one to finally break the painfully obvious tension. Jesse handed him a data pad with he unit schedule open. 

"Rex asked me to have you sign off on your duty days for this cycle, something about being tired of having to wake you every time you're suppposed to be on the bridge." Fives stared at the schedule for a moment before another smile slowly spread across his face. He had an idea. 

"I have Friday," Jesse stared at his brother for a moment, no clone in the history of the war had ever been pleased to be assigned a Friday duty. It meant the clone would be unable to enjoy any part of his weekend. Fives in particular had a history of complaining about Friday duty, as it interfered with his limited social life. "Rex gave himself off again." 

"He said something about going to 79's," Jesse shrugged. It wasn't uncommon for the Captain to have a day off on the weekends, he often went to meet with the other Battalion leaders when he had the spare time. All of the 501st knew that Rex was downright unbearable to work with if they were planetoid and he did not get to go out with at least one of the other commanding officers. 

"Do you have access to the civilian schedule," Fives turned to his brother expectantly. Jesse nodded but did not move to take the data pad. He noted that Fives looked entirely too pleased with himself, a s though he was planning something completely insane once again. 

"Why?"

"I'm going to try to help a brother out," Fives said simply shrugging his shoulders in mock innocence. Jesse took the data pad for a moment before handing it back to Fives. Fives scanned the schedule quickly before reaching her name, smiling again when he noticed a lack of hours on Friday night as well. He handed the screen back to his brother and quickly began walking towards the couple who were still deep in conversation. the two were completely unaware of the approaching clone, or even that his ship had arrived in the hangar, far too interested in one another to notice the obvious commotion around them. Jesse moved to stop him but noticed his trajectory and stopped deciding it was easier to let Fives have his way than fight with him.

Jesse found himself imagining how peaceful his life would be if Rex finally asked the girl out, as she was all he talked about as of late. Jesse hoped the nearly constant conversations and musings about her would stop if Rex managed to score a date with the civilian.

"Hey!" Fives yelled as he approached. The civilian smiled brightly at him and Rex narrowed his eyes suspiciously, knowing his brother's cheerful demeanor would likely not come without a cost. The two vastly different responses almost made Fives laugh but he contained himself, focusing on his mission at hand. 

"Have you spoken to-" Rex started to question but Fives cut him off knowing that he only had moments to put his plan into action. 

"I spoke to Jesse, which reminds me," Fives turned to the girl and smiled. "Are you free on Friday? At around 1900?" Rex's face darkened and he turned to his brother prepared to read him the riot act. Luckily for Fives the girl responded before Rex could start his lecture about duty. 

"Yes" she said quietly a small smile growing across her face. Fives flashed her another smile, which he hoped was reassuring but appeared to be more feral. 

"What about you?" This question was directed at Rex who continued to glare at his brother before answering. 

"Yes, I am," came his stiff reply. His look turning to one of suspicion, Rex had scheduled Fives for duty that night on purpose having hoped the girl in front of him would agree to a trip to 79's with him. 

"Great!" Fives was almost giddy with how seamlessly his half thought out plan had gone. "I'm not. You two have fun without me. Enjoy your date. I hear 79's is a good time." Rex all but growled as Fives ran away stifling his laughter before hiding behind a cruiser to observe the aftermath of his meddling. The girl was bright red and Rex looked as though he was moments away from murdering someone. 

"Uh-" the clone rubbed his neck and turned back to the girl. "Well I guess I'll pick you up?" He seemed nervous as he said it and Fives internally groaned. He had set Rex up for the best night ever and he was going to blow it with being awkward with her. 

"I'd like that," She smiled widely at Rex and both clones felt a profound sense of relief. "Here's my address." She quickly pulled a small pad of paper from her pocket and scribbled something down on it. She turned and walked away leaving Rex stunned behind her before he pocketed the page. 

"FIVES," he bellowed the moment she left the platform.


End file.
